


Cherry on Bottom

by ScalieBait



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Karmaeda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalieBait/pseuds/ScalieBait
Summary: Komaeda wants to fill Karkat with all of his hope. Will he? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!





	Cherry on Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont kill me this is an inside joke between a friend and i

A moan was heard throughout the room as Komaeda rutted against his boyfriend's plump posterior.  
"Nnh.. What do you think you're doing, asshole.."

"I've taken the time to notice that each time that we've decided to have sex you've been on the top. I'm looking into changing up things a bit, Karkat-kun." He smiled that same smile, but this time it was different. His smile and face had a hint of malice, a look that the troll boy knew all too well. 

"H-How about you fuck off you insensitive n-nook tarot." A rough press of the groin against the flustered troll's ass earned a squeak from him, a hand quickly moving to cover his mouth. But before Karkat could cover his mouth, another pale hand grabbed it and pinned it down to the bed.

"Wh-"

"It would truly be a shame if I couldn't hear your desperate moans under me. Covering your mouth would fill me with a despair unlike any other." The sentence ending with a twang of irritation, frankly scaring the troll. The constant grinding getting harder and harder, choked whimpers being produced from the troll.

"It's so nice to switch things up, kind of like taking a fresh breath of air after being trapped inside of a burning building for hours." Komaeda looked down at Karkat who was apparently trying to keep quiet for once, obviously fighting the urge to let his bulge slip out. With a smirk, Komaeda leaned down, wrapping his arms around the other, his hot breath causing the horny boy to twitch. 

"What the fuck is w-wrong with you?" 

"Like I said, I'm only trying to change things up." Komaeda softly licked one of the boy's horns and his eyes widened.

"Plus, I still need to fill you with my hope, you talentless boy." Komaeda began to suck on the horn, Karkat moaning and groaning at his previous sentence softly, his legs beginning to feel numb.

"If your knees buckle I'll have to punish you won't I? It's only fair that I return the favor." 

"Were you holding a grudge you bulgesucker?" He responded by groping the now-free cherry colored bulge through Karkat's boxers. Karkat gasped.

"F-fucking.. Komaeda.. I don't know how much more of this shit I can take.." Pulling off of his horn with a pop he blinked once.

"You're so needy Karkat-kun." With this, Komaeda tugged down the back of Karkat's boxers, inspecting his butt. 

"What the hell are you doing? Quit staring at it before I change my mind. Don't make this more awkward than it already is."

"My bad. I shouldn't even be listening to some one sided character that doesn't even have a talent." Komaeda chuckled to himself. Karkat rolled his eyes but shivered once he felt the boy’s breath against his butt. He licked around the hole, and eventually pushed his tongue inside of him. Karkat clutched the bed sheets tightly, his claws ripping at the fabric. Komaeda made sure to make the most gross sucking sounds ever known to man as he literally ate Karkat’s ass. He pulled away eventually, deciding that he was prepped well enough.

“Hmm.. If I were to rate that entire experience, it would be a 6.5 out of 10.”

“Are you.. Fuck you. Rate it a 10 out of 10 you ungrateful prick.” The troll mumbled something to himself once he got no response. After a few moments of silence he heard a soft noise come from Komaeda. He deduced that Komaeda was jacking himself off. 

“Mnh.. I have so much hope to give you this time around, Karkat-kun.”

Karkat looked behind him to see a tent in Komaeda’s boxers, his hand gripping his length. That same swirl was in his eyes as he smiled at Karkat.

"Say something about hope again and I will shove my foot so far up your waste chute that it will emerge out of-" 

"Be quiet." Komaeda smacked the troll's ass and it jiggled slightly. Karkat whined again. 

"What did I say about the dirty talk you worthless human?"

"How can I be more worthless than someone that literally gave the universe cancer?" The troll's eyes dilated slightly and then undilated with a sigh and Komaeda had won.

"Just shut the fuck up and fuck me before I disembowel you, you inconsiderate shitsponge. I don't do kismesissitude." With the okay, Komaeda fished his dick out of his boxers. Karkat sat his head down, keeping his ass in the air. He grumbled softly, relaxing himself. Komaeda angled himself and pushed into Karkat, earning a strangled mewl. 

"Not so hard!" 

“Quiet. You really are beginning to piss me off with all of your nonsense.”  
Karkat grumbled, earning another smack on his ass. Komaeda began to thrust painfully slowly, purposely fucking up his pace each time Karkat figures out how to find his rhythm.

“Quit it you anorexic dickweed!” 

“Now, now. Don’t rush me.”

“The fuck are you gonna d-OH FUCK!” Komaeda thrusted into Karkat, quickly and fully, Karkat yelped as he continued to thrust.

“Komaeda, p-please slow down! I’m sorry!” 

Komaeda sped up the pace thrusting relentlessly and gripping Karkat’s horns. He really had been holding a grudge. Karkat whined again, his moans going higher in pitch. Downstairs, a certain someone’s ears perked up. The smell of motzies resonating through the air.

“Those two buffoons better not be at it again.” The jackal covered his ears, wishing that he hadn’t agreed to stay over for a week.

As the reached his limit, the troll below him had already gone way the fuck past his. Karkat came all over the inside of his pants, his knees buckling, causing him to fall onto the bed along with a small squelching sound. Komaeda’s still hard cock slipped out of his hole as he went down, a frown forming on his face. He was furious. How dare this sack of filth come before him. 

“I can see that you don’t entirely know how to follow a simple direction.” Karkat panted softly, brushing the threat off. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh me oh my, my matesprit came before me, boo fucking hoo. It’s not like you can do anything about it.” Komaeda forced back a scowl and forced his calm, reassuring demeanour back into fruition.

“Oh, Karkat-kun~, could you turn around and face me for a second. I need to see you.”  
“Fuck no.” 

“Don’t worry. I promise that I won’t do anything that will hinder your ability to breathe.”

“Very reassuring. Let me add that to my ‘stuff not to do the next time that I have any sort of intercourse with my matesprit because he is a maniacal douchebag’ list.” Karkat grumbled and turned around lazily only to be face to face with Komaeda Jr. 

“What-” Before Karkat could say anything Komaeda smacked the troll in the face with his peepee. Karkat deadpanned at Komaeda, who only smiled at him. 

“I think that he’s taken a liking to you.”

Karkat growled and opened his mouth to make an angsty retort. Komaeda took this chance to shove his pale jerky into his matesprit’s mouth. Karkat took this chance to bite down on Komaeda’s dick lightly, causing him to cry out and throw Karkat off of him, he then proceeded to hold his crotch while Karkat laughed at his misery. 

-  
(ight so if yall arent ready to read a severe dicking down then i suggest that you stop reading here because komaeda goes full auto on this lil shit, dude i mean this shit is practically relentless this is going to be traumatic as hell for karkalicious definition himself, dont yell at me i warned you this is borderline dub-con i mean not really because karkat agreed to it but im fucked up and im sorry pwease no steppy)  
-

“You piece of human excrement, don’t ever pull off that shit again or I’ll bite it off.” Karkat snarled out, going back to laughing right after. This was when the skinny cryptid decided that he’d had enough. He slowly rose up, his smile, gone, his calm and friendly demeanour, gone, Karkat’s ability to sit down for the rest of the month, gone. Karkat suddenly felt himself being pinned down. He laughed yet again.

“Oh! Did I piss off the beta human once again. Oh whatever shall I d-” Komaeda finally gave into the temptation to slug him in the jaw, shutting him up.. For a millisecond. 

“Oh gog. You must *want* me to kill you conniving dou-”  
Komaeda interrupted him.

“Hah. So this is it huh? Just because I’m some worthless piece of trash means that I can be kicked around by someone even more worthless than I am?” Komaeda’s eye twitched, causing Karkat to become fearful. maybe, JUST MAYBE, he had taken this a little too far.

“What’s gotten into you? Besides my bulge.” Komaeda’s smile returned, but somehow, it felt ominous. 

“Jokes like that are why I’ve come to love you this way. Now, I should return the favor.”

“What fucking favor?” Komaeda leaned in, pressing himself against Karkat’s back door, causing him to whine in distress.

“The favor of bringing to me the realization of what a true dicking down feels like.” 

Karkat’s eyes widened as Komaeda viciously thrusted into him, a loud moan/yelp escaping his mouth. Komaeda continuously pounded the troll’s ass, pained tears coming from the troll since Komaeda’s makeshift lubricant had long since dried up. As this was going on, Karkat’s little friend began to slide back out, a large tent formed in his pants as he made the most humiliating sounds that a troll could make. Komaeda saw this and took the opportunity to grab his bone bulge through his pants. 

“Gh! What the fuck are yo-” He squeezed the bulge as hard as he could causing Karkat to cry out in pain. 

“Shit! Okay I give in! I’m sorry!” Komaeda smiled at him, leaning down so that he was face to face with Karkat.

“And it feels amazing.” Komaeda and Karkat both let out a groan, the troll’s being more of a ‘fuck off’ groan as they both came. Komaeda pulled out of Karkat and collapsed on top of him.

“And now my hope is finally inside of you.” He smiled, feeling satisfied. Karkat also smiled, sparking a fear inside of Komaeda who masked it very well.

“Well you wanna know what else is going to be inside of something?”

“Wh-” Komaeda felt something big and wet smack against his ass.


End file.
